1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposit box for use with an automatic teller machine, and more particularly to a deposit box which is suitable for use with an automatic teller machine located at an outside the bank location such as a shopping center or the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, a variety of automatic teller machines have been designed, and nearly all of them have some facility for receiving deposits or the like. When money dispensing is a feature of the machine, some provision must be made for safeguarding money which is dispensed but which is not withdrawn by the user, from an access area. A container for such money must also be secured, and separate from deposited items. Especially when automatic teller machines are designed for locations not within banking premises, for example transportation stations, shopping centers and the like, it has been necessary to ensure that the deposit boxes of the machines are handled always by two individuals, so that a double check system may be employed, to guard against any theft of deposits or the like. The requirement for two people to handle deposit boxes, for the previously designed machines, represents a relatively great obstacle to their widespread use, especially in out-of-bank locations. It is therefore desirable to provide a deposit box which may be received in an automatic teller machine in such a way that it is useable to receive deposits and other items, during the use of the automatic teller machine, keeping such items separate and automatically locking the box when it is withdrawn from the machine in such a way that the compartments are secure and safe.